Puppy Love
by Actual Banshee
Summary: Puppy Love will be a collection of one shots about random team members. Be warned, it's probably gonna be a lot of Asanoya and Daisuga. Don't except anything long. They will be short one shots. Mostly fluff, maybe some nsfw. Rated M for future one shots
1. Sugar

**Puppy Love**

 **Author's note: I have lost control of my life. It's ruined. All thanks to Haikyuu and my friend Lindsay. I owed her, so I said I'd watch three episodes with her…..that turned into watching the entire first season in a day. Then we watched the second season the next Saturday and it went downhill from there. I have a Tanaka Ryunosuke figure and I have his uniform (to wear) in my amazon wish list.**

 **Puppy Love will be a collection of one shots about random team members. Be warned, it's probably gonna be a lot of Asanoya and Daisuga. Don't except anything long. They will be short one shots. Mostly fluff, maybe some nsfw. It depends on my mood. I do not own Haikyuu.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Sugar**

 **Asanoya**

A cool breeze wafted into the room. It wasn't strong, but it was enough to cause the paper trapped in the math text book to flutter. The radio was playing on low, not wanting to disturb everyone else in the house. Everything in his room was neat and orderly, everything was in its home—nothing disturbed.

Noya went to Asahi's after the game. The ace had taken a pretty nice spike in the shoulder and the tiny player wanted to make sure he was alright. They had taken turns in the shower, Asahi first so he could make them something to eat. Noya's hair laid flat against his forehead, taking on a whole new appearance. As down to earth the libero player looked, he was simmering with energy from the team's win—ready to implode.

The two had returned to his room to relax. They sat on his bed, ignoring their school work. They talked about the game, the improvements that the team needed and how well the team worked together.

As the day's events began to leave their bodies their talk began to dissipate. Asahi watched as Noya slowly fell asleep. He slid his hand on top of his friend's and ran his thumb over the libero's knuckles. Noya's head fell against Asahi's shoulder, already fast asleep with a little drool stringing from the corner of his mouth.

As if it was his turn to watch over him, Asahi watched as he slept. Staring down lovingly at the exhausted player. The ace buried the side of his face in Noya's hair, breathing in the scent of cherry blossom and soap. Asahi's eyes started to feel itchy with exhaustion, the lids began to slowly shut. Asahi's hand remained over Noya's, until the defensive player locked their fingers.

 **Author's note: I promise there will be more. But they will be short.**


	2. Smile

**Chapter Two**

 **Smile**

 **Daisuga**

 **Authors note: I don't know why, but I must ruin everything that is pure. Daisuga will suffer for it. I do not own Haikyuu.**

He was always smiling. At every little thing. It didn't matter what caused the spasm. Every action meant something completely different. He'd even smile if he was angry and that caused the team to back away in fear, but not Daichi. Daichi learned a long time ago that if that smile wasn't directed at you then you weren't in any danger.

Still though, the captain was worried. The closer the three seniors got to their graduation date the fewer Suga smiled. Daichi didn't know it at the time, but he counted on his friend's grin. They made the day lighter, more hopeful. The times the setter did release one, the wing spiker could tell that they were forced.

For the next few days Daichi watched him closely. Of course Suga didn't notice, they were never apart. They shared every class, ate together at lunch and even practiced together after everyone had gone home for the day.

During the team practice, Daichi sensed that something was off. His short friend seemed to be on edge and it was effecting his game. It was Suga's turn to serve. The captain could see the frustration behind his friend's brown eyes. The anger behind the clenched teeth. When his hand met the ball, he sent it flying right into the back of Tanaka's head. Suga immediately apologized and scurried away to get his friend an ice pack.

Daichi turned towards their coach and immediately knew that the older man saw everything he did. He knew he had to talk to Suga about what was bothering him before the coach had the chance to. It would be easier.

Not as easy as he thought. The down pour hitting the velvet umbrella did not set the mood he was going for. Daichi was thankful that Suga shared his umbrella. His mother would have been pissed if he came home drenched because he didn't heed her warning. But it was now or never.

"Suga, we've been friends for a long time, right?" Daichi asked.

The silver haired boy nodded and smiled up at him and just like it was raining down on them. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming and birds were singing.

Daichi scratched the back of his head, "This might sound a little cliché, but you know you can tell me anything. No matter what is. Everything you tell me, even if you killed a guy, I would keep it just between us."

"Thanks Daichi, I'll keep that mind." Suga laughed, "Same goes for you. I'll even help you hide the body."

Daichi released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Maybe he had imagined the last few days and the practice? Maybe he was just tired? "So you're doing fine? Nothing is on your mind?"

The captain thought the lightning was playing tricks on his eyes, but when the white of the energy left Suga's angelic face, Daichi saw it. He was as stoic as Tsukishima. It was like he didn't have any muscles in his face at all.

"Everything is fine Daichi. You don't have to worry about me." Suga smiled up at him again and it pained the wing spiker. He was being lied to. And not just by anyone. By Suga. One of his closest friends. Someone he deeply cared for.

Daichi stepped in front of Suga and grabbed him by the shoulder. "You don't have to lie to me Suga. Whatever is troubling you…whatever it is, I can help you. Even if it's just to lend an ear. I'm willing to listen to you! I'm right here."

"You won't always be _here_ , will you?" Suga snapped and immediately regretted his outburst when Daichi stared down at him with his mouth slightly open and eyes widened. "It's nothing, forget about it."

"It's not nothing Suga." Daichi started, his grip on his friend's shoulder tightening. "Something is obviously wrong. Tell me what it is. Did I anger you?"

Suga shook his head and kept his eyes glued to their shoes. He was blushing, but not because he and Daichi were standing so close to one another. But because he was close to tears. He hated feeling like this. He wasn't weak, but he felt so helpless.

"Then what is it, Suga? Please tell me." Daichi begged, "Please, I want to help you."

"Well you can't always help me." Suga finally met his eyes, tears freely falling. His brown eyes darkening with the sadness. Daichi began to slowly release his friend. "We're going to different colleges, Daichi. I already know. Your mom called my mom and she told me. We won't be together anymore. So how can you say that you'll always be there for me when you're going to be far, far away from me?"

Daichi let the words sink in. He drowned in them. They filled his lungs and made his stomach turn. Before he knew what he was doing, Daichi was moving. He stepped forward, grabbed Suga by an arm and pulled him into a huge—making Suga drop the only shield they had against the rain. Daichi wrapped an arm around the small of Suga's back and cradled his head into his neck.

"Because I love you. No matter where we are or what we're doing I will always love you. If you need anything I will drop whatever it is and come to you." Daichi rambled, not really sure what he was saying, but he knew, deep down, that he meant it.

Suga pulled away, just as Daichi cupped his face and leaned in—tilting his head to the side. The tiny setter moaned when their lips met and fisted Daichi's uniform jacket in his hands and kissed him back.

When they parted, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Your mother is going to kill me." Suga said, exasperated.

Daichi chuckled, "Not as much as yours. In fact, they both might kill me."

"Don't worry. I'll hide your body in a place where only I can visit." Sugar smiled. Even though Daichi couldn't see it, he could still feel it. It burned his hands where he kept his head in place.

"Then I look forward to your visit." Daichi leaned in once more and kissed his setter a few more times until a crack of lighting and thunder rolled over their heads.

 **Author's note: I tried to make this as angsty as possible, but I fee l like I'm drunk because of this night time midol…that I took during the day. I had no choice.**


	3. Lover's Blood

**Lover's Blood**

 **Author's note, disclaimer and summary: I'm dedicating this one to my friend Lieano. She got me into Haikyuu and she's been kind enough to help me with the characters with her character analyses. She's better than Google.**

 **This is some sort of AU involving knights. This is a Tananoya one shot. A character dies, but I won't tell you who. I should also probably worn ya'll Tanaka and Noya might be a little out of character. But keep in mind that this set in a different time. So please don't kill me. I do not own Haikyuu.**

The battlefield was littered with the bodies of the fallen. Blood watered the patches of grass that remained. Vultures circled the sky over the men who clung to their last breath—praying to their God that their families would be safe without them.

The only men remaining clashed swords over the hill. The sun was setting behind them, turning the sky a blood orange. They were each out of breath and fell short of energy. They kept at it, however. Jabbing their steel towards one another. Some blows were dodged while others barely nicked the skin.

Tanaka pushed Noya back, taking the opportunity of wipe the sweat from his chin while the smaller man regained his footing. His dark eyes wondered over the pale faced man. It was covered in dirt and minor scratches. His black hair had lost its tall length some time ago, drenched with sweat. The one blonde section of Noya's bangs was red from the head injury he had received from one of Tanaka's soldiers.

Tanaka clenched his teeth when his eyes locked with Noya's brown orbs, "What did I ever see in you?"

"I'm beginning to ask myself the same question." Noya said between exhaled breaths.

Rage boiled Tanaka's veins. He raised his sword and pointed it at his enemy. "This is all your fault!"

"How the hell is my fault?" Noya's grip on the hilt of his sword turned his knuckles white.

"You left me for that dolled up—"

"I had no choice! You know that!"

"Bullshit Yuu! You had a choice! You could have come to me! I would have protected you!" Tanaka shouted.

Noya's light brown eyes widen. "Tanaka did-did you start this war because of me?"

Tanaka furrowed his brow and deepened his feet in the mud. "I loved you Yuu and you chose Asahi over me."

Noya swallowed the lump in his throat, "You're such a fool."

"I'm the fool?" Tanaka laughed, "You're the one who settled for that nervous wretch."

"What was I supposed to do, Tanaka? Leave them to be swept away by that asshole Oikawa?" Noya yelled back and the gritted his teeth. "I would have rather died than let that happen."

Tanaka took an offensive stance, "Don't worry. I'll grant you your last wish."

"You can't be serious Tanaka? After everything we've been through together. You're actually planning on killing me?" Noya asked, taking a defensive stance.

"If it means getting over the pain you caused me. Then yes."

Tanaka charged, swinging his sword high and wide met Noya's with a spark. One after another, the taller warrior struck until Noya's hand cramped and dropped his weapon. Seeing his opportunity, Tanaka kicked Noya onto his back and kept his foot in the middle of chest.

Noya stared up Tanaka with wide brown eyes, brimming with tears, but holding a brave—determined—face. "Will this make you happy Tanaka? Will killing me bring you peace?"

Tanaka smirked widely, his eyes narrowed with excitement. "It's a start."

One final motion, Tanaka buried the sword in Noya's chest. The dark haired man screamed when the victor removed the steel. Clutching at the wound, Noya hoped to stop the bleeding, but he immediately felt the poison draining the life out of him.

Tanaka's sword slipped from his hand as he fell to his knees. He maneuvered Noya into his arms and cradled his former lover's face into the nook of his neck. With his nose buried in Noya's hair, Tanaka picked up the stale scent of sweat and blood, but also lavender. Tears outlined his eyes as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Forgive me, Yuu." Tanaka whispered, "I love you."

 **Author's note: I know I shouldn't be, but I'm evilly cackling. Only because I know that one of my friends *cough* Lieano will be very upset with me. Again, I apologize if Noya and Tanaka are out of character.**


	4. Holding Hands

**Holding Hands**

 **Author's note and disclaimer: So I thought I'd write something happy after Lover's Blood. I might do a small little something that takes place after Noya's death, but I'm not sure. It'll be super sad because the volleyball Jesus will cry. This is part of a thirty day writing challenge thing. Ten buck says I won't make it to day five.**

 **I do not own Haikyuu.**

It was a brutally hot day. The birds that should have been soaring through the vase blue sky were taking shelter in the trees. Everything was hazy, like the heat was so thick it was physically affecting the Earth's surface.

Daichi and Suga stormed Ukai's convenient store and bought enough water ice cream for each of their teammates to have two. Daichi waited at the door for Suga as he thanked the cashier for her help. She had let them borrow the store's insulated bags to keep their frozen treats cold and mentioned that Ukai could bring them back—jokingly that he needed to actually work for a living.

Suga walked besides Daichi, his brown eyes darting between the occupied hand and his stoic face.

"Is something wrong?" Daichi suddenly asked, making Suga jump.

"No, not really." Suga replied quickly. "It's just that…I can carry a bag if you want."

Daichi smiled down at him, "That's alright. I got it"

Suga's face flushed a light pink. He had ulterior motives, but asking for it made him nervous. It was just a simple task, but it had his stomach rolling and blood pumping so quickly he felt as if he might drop dead on the road.

Daichi watched his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. Wondering if the silver haired setter was running a fever. He glanced down at his empty hand that opened and shut. The pinky stretched slightly, like if it was drawn to something, but didn't have the courage to make the move.

Something clicked. Daichi stepped in front of Suga and pensively glared down at the shorter boy. He held up a bag with a tender smile and Suga happily took it. The captain faced forward, but looked back with his arm stretched out—his hand extended. Suga smiled widely, happily intertwining their fingers as he stepped in toe with Daichi.

 **Author's note: I called Suga Sugar five times. This was so sickening sweet I think I have diabetes.**


	5. Winter Snuggles

**Author's note and disclaimer: Be prepared for another disgustingly sweet one shot probably involving Daisuga. I don't know yet. I didn't prepare for this one. But I do imagine that this takes place during college or something. Either way, they're older. I do not own Haikyuu.**

Noya was stirred awake by a low moan. He sat up, scratching the back of his head as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He didn't see Asahi as he searched the room. The giant player would have woken him up if he left, but then he looked out the window and saw the fluffy snowflakes gently falling from the sky.

The noise interrupted the stillness of the house once more and this time Noya found the owner. He peeked over the kotastu and found Asahi. He had fallen asleep, just like Noya had—the warmth and exhaustion from studying shutting them down.

Crawling closer to Asahi, Noya noticed the pained expression on his usual childlike sleeping face. The last thing he wanted to do was to wake him, but the libero felt bad that the guy he loved was having a nightmare. Most likely about the up and coming exams that determined their final grade for the semester.

Noya lifted the comforter of the kotastu and settled himself against the much taller man. Out of habit, Asahi turned towards him and buried his face in Noya's chest. Noya smiled and wrapped his arms around him, securing him against his tiny frame. Almost instantly, Asahi's nightmare diminished and peacefully rested in Noya's arm.

 **Author's note: Okay I lied. I knew exactly what I was doing.**


	6. Heated

**Heated**

 **Author's note: I'm super late in writing this, but when I got back from the grocery store I ended up taking a three hour nap while reading a book. Honestly, unexpected naps are the best. Lieano helped me out with this one.**

 **I seriously thought I was going to post this over the weekend, but I never finished it because I was super lazy. All I did was eat, sleep and binge watch Once Upon a Time.**

 **I do not own Haikyuu.**

Suga and Daichi never really fought. They got along famously. They shared everything. Their hopes and dreams for the future. Their fears. But something snapped. No one knew why they were fighting or if they even were. Suga and Daichi were keeping their fight away from the team, but the ones who weren't oblivious morons sensed the chill between the two third years.

Daichi relaxed in his bed, hands tucked behind his head—staring up at the ceiling. For days now, he had been replaying everything in his mind over and over.

 _"_ _We have nothing to hide, Daichi." Suga smiled up at sweetly. He cupped both of Daichi's cheeks and rubbed the area just underneath the stoic captain's eyes. "We have nothing to worry about. They'll understand."_

 _"_ _Will they? Will our parents?" Daichi questioned with a tone of stubborn defiance. "Think about this realistically Suga. We don't live in that kind of world. We could get hurt by the people we love."_

 _Suga's smile thinned into a frown, but his brown eyes carried the wait of worry. "Daichi, you're all that matters to me."_

 _"_ _I'm trying to protect you." Daichi grabbed his hands, gripping them tightly to the point Suga thought he might break them._

 _"_ _I don't need protection, Daichi. I just need you."_

 _"_ _We can't survive in this world if it's just us." Daichi argued. "We'll need support."_

 _Suga pulled his hands away, out of Daichi's grasp. "I can understand why you're afraid, but telling the team wouldn't hurt. They probably already suspect that we're together."_

 _"_ _I'm not afraid." Daichi muttered._

 _"_ _You are. You're just too stubborn to realize it. And that's one of things I love about you, but you're wrong this time." Suga turned away from Daichi and maneuvered his sports bag over his shoulder._

 _"_ _Where are you going?" Daichi followed him out of the gym._

 _"_ _Home."_

 _"_ _Let me walk you. It's late and—"_

 _Suga reared his head over his shoulder and smiled coldly at Daichi, making him stop dead in his tracks out of fear. "Thank you Daichi, but as I said before, I don't need your protection."_

Daichi suddenly sat up, swiping his phone off his night stand in the process. He went straight to his messages and pulled up his and Suga's conversation. They haven't texted in four days. That was a new world record for them. The last time they didn't talk to each other like this, they were kids and Daichi broke one of Suga's toys.

He thought about what to say. He typed out several thing, but deleted every single one. Nothing seemed right. He just wanted to apologize, to beg for his forgiveness. He stared at the blank message, his fingers hovering over the screen until he powered down the phone.

Daichi grabbed his team jacket and slid it on as he ran down the stairs. Luckily his parents were out for a date night, he didn't have to worry about being questioned as he tugged his shoes on and bolted through the door.

Sprinting towards Suga's house was so automatic for him. His body carried him as his mind went through the things he wanted to say. Approaching Suga's house, Daichi saw one light on and it belonged to the grey haired setter. Hope rose in his chest, causing him to run even fast until he was under the window.

He took his phone out and texted Suga, "Can you come outside?"

A few seconds later Suga replied, "Its late Daichi. Can this wait until tomorrow?"

"Not really? Look outside your window."

Daichi looked up just as Suga poked his head through the curtains. The setter moved away from the window and Daichi's phone chimed. "I'll be down in a minute."

Smiling widely, he moved to the front door and patiently waited for Suga to emerge from the house. He was staring up at the clear sky when he heard the door open and close.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Suga asked.

Daichi shook his head, "No. They're out on a date."

"So what did you want?" Suga moved closer, crossing his arms over his chest to keep his hands warm.

"I didn't know how to tell you this. I thought about what I wanted to say, but it all seemed wrong. So I thought telling you in person would make better sense." Daichi scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not really following." Suga admitted.

"I wanted to apologize. I still do, I just—I didn't know how to put it." Daichi explained.

Suga waited patiently as Daichi set himself up.

"You and I were both wrong and right. I can understand needing to tell everyone that we're together, but I'm not wrong about some people not understanding our relationship. I know that you're capable of defending yourself, but that's not going to stop me from protecting you anyway. I love you Suga and if anyone were to hurt you I'd fly into a Tanaka like rage."

"Daichi…" Suga whispered, closing the gap between them. He stretched out his hand, which the captain graciously took. "I'm still waiting for the apology."

Daichi gulped and laughed nervously, "I'm sorry that I didn't see your point earlier and I'm sorry that we fought. I'll try to be more open in the future."

Suga smiled sweetly, cupped Daichi's cheek with one hand and gave his cheek a quick peck. "Apology accepted."

Daichi sighed in relief, "Does this mean that we're done fighting?"

"Yes, we're done." Suga laughed.

"Good." Daichi wrapped his arm around Suga and pulled him close. He tilted his head to the right and swiftly captured the other boy's lips. Shocked at first, Suga eventually caved and kissed his captain back. In response, Daichi slithered a hand into Suga's silver hair and the hand on the small of his back pushed him closer. Suga's hands went to Daichi's chest, sliding up until they were locked around his neck and in his dark hair.

"Do you want to come inside?" Suga asked breathlessly when he pulled away from Daichi.

"Given any other night, I would love to, but I sort of left my front door unlocked when I rushed over here." Daichi admitted, chuckling.

"You did what?" Suga shouted and then immediately covered his mouth. He slapped Daichi in the shoulder and ordered him to run home at Hinata and Kageyama speed.

 **Author's note: I really tried to make this an angsty make out section, but I didn't have it in me.**


	7. Lover's Blood Part 2

**Lover's Blood Part 2**

 **Pairing: Kurodai, Ennotana, Asanoya (even though Noya is dead)**

 **Author's note and disclaimer: I have a headache and the only cure is angst and sadness. I do not own Haikyuu.**

A soft knock echoed throughout the stone room. When Asahi didn't answer, Daichi walked in with a few guards behind him. He found Asahi standing in front of a window. The drapes were pulled, but the sun light managed to peek through.

"It's time, your highness." Daichi stated softly.

Asahi didn't acknowledge it. The advisor turned towards the guards and excused them. He approached the taller man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Asahi. It's time."

"I don't know if I can do this." Asahi admitted quietly.

Daichi pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, "I know this is difficult. You didn't just lose a husband, but your best friend. Yuu would want you to focus on the future with happiness."

"How-how can I do that when he took all of my happiness with him?" Asahi asked, his lips trembled and his voice cracked.

"You will not be alone. I'll remain by your side for as long as you need me." Daichi grinned, hoping to reassure his longtime friend. "But for now you must put on a brave face. If not for your people, then for Yuu."

Asahi inhaled and exhaled deeply. He turned towards Daichi with tear brimmed eyes and a tiny heart felt smile.

"For Yuu."

The two entered the throne room. A long line of friends and peasants on either side. Some were crying while others held a brace face. Daichi stopped short and watched as Asahi approached the slab of concrete for a table.

Noya rested on top of it. Hands conveniently crossed over his fatal wound. His fair face and hair had been cleaned of any evidence of the fight. White daisies completely surrounded him, giving his people the glimpse of a sleeping angel.

With a shaky hand, Asahi placed a rose in the middle of Noya's chest. He took a few deep breathes before he turned towards his people and cleared his throat.

"Our king has left us before he could finish his reign. It is with a heavy heart that I take up his mantel. I know our hearts are filled with anger, but there are too many of us who have suffered because of this senseless war. That is why I will not risk sending troops to face King Ryunosuke. We must find the courage to not only forgive, but to love-love...again. I urge you to return to your families and be with them."

The guards ushered the people out of the throne room. The only ones who remained were Asahi, Daichi and Kuro—Captain of the Guards. Asahi returned to stare helpless at his late husband. Kuro joined Daichi, their hands went to reach for each other, but stopped short when Asahi cleared his throat.

"Do you need anything your highness?" Kuro asked.

Asahi kept his back turned at the two. "I need to be alone. Just for a few minutes."

"Take all the time you need." Daichi suggested softly, but confidently.

When he heard the door shut behind him, Asahi crumbled. He fell to his knees, his hands clutched Noya's arm while his head bowed deeply. He sobbed silently, his shoulders shaking and tears falling quickly.

"Will he be alright?" Kuro asked as soon as they shut the doors behind them.

"I honestly don't know." Daichi sighed, "Asahi and Noya have known each other since they were children. It'll be hard, but we'll help him get through it."

Kuro extended his hand, but only his pinky finger made contact—curling around Daichi's. "And you? Will you be alright?"

Daichi drew in a shaky breath, "I will as long as you're by my side."

Days away from the castle of the Deity. Tanaka sat in his throne, surrounded by the cheers of victory. To his right his future husband sat quietly. The paler man watched Tanaka out of the corner of his eyes and noted his king's murderous expression and stood.

Ennoshita held his hand out to Tanaka and kept his face unreadable. "Let's step out for a moment." He more ordered than suggested. Tanaka didn't argue, fearing what his husband-to-be would do to his kingdom if he objected.

They walked away from the party—out into the cool night on the terrace. Ennoshita released Tanaka's hand and turned to him.

"How are you?"

Tanaka's brow furrowed with curiosity.

"You can't fool me Tanaka. I can see that Noya's death is troubling you." Ennoshita confessed. "It doesn't bother me that it does. I know how close you two were and I know that you'd rather be mourning than celebrating. I just want you do be honest with me. I want you to come to me when you're in pain."

Ennoshita closed the gap between them and lovingly caressed Tanaka's cheek. "Don't let those idiots in court fool you. I am not as cold hearted as my father."

"Is that so?" Tanaka asked rather coldly.

"I would have been fine with Noya being your lover. As long as you were happy. That's all I care about." Ennoshita admitted.

"Your father had a different idea when he threatened my kingdom if I didn't kill Noya."

"My father is a dictator and I don't want you to turn into him." Ennoshita quickly corrected and grabbed the rest of Tanaka's face. "I am prepared to love you for the rest of my days. I know it will take some time for you to heal, but I am willing wait. It's not like we have to produce heirs as quickly as your sister."

Tanaka chuckled, but it was quiet—the sound far from Ennoshita's reach and all he wanted to do was protect it. To keep Tanaka safe.

Tanaka grabbed both of Ennoshita's wrist and smiled down at him. "I'm feeling better already."

He leaned down, tilting his head to the side and captured Ennoshita's lips. The king moved his arms to wrap around the small of the shorter man's back. Ennoshita moaned, wrapping his arms around Tanaka's neck and kissed back—deepening the kiss.

When they parted Tanaka attempted to hide the quilt, but Ennoshita saw right through it. He gently touched his cheek once more and sweetly smiled. "Don't force it."

 **Author's note: Aaaaaaaand I'm gonna stop there. Mainly because I want this one to end on page 13.**


	8. Reach Out

**Author's note and disclaimer: Hello fellow volleyball losers~! It is I, Ashley, for I have returned from my unannounced hiatus. I feel a new wave of inspiration and that should make you feel both delighted and terrified because I promise you this. The stories that are about to transpire will be depressing. They will give you the dreaded feels and will probably make you hate me. Guess what? It's Iwaizumi's birthday today (June 10, 2016) so without further ado…**

 **Happy birthday Iwa-Chan, here is a heaping pile of depression.**

 **I do not own Haikyuu.**

 **Trigger warning for depression and self-harm**

He must've imagined it. The sway in Oikawa's steps, the way his eyes seemed to blur without focus. The lights were playing tricks on him, but he felt it. Iwaizumi felt that something was off. This feeling had been with him for the last couple of weeks, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Every morning Oikawa would greet him with a stupid, bright smile and then ramble on about the latest alien update. Or suggested that they tried something new for their team's practice. Lately, however, Oikawa had barely geeked out over aliens. He was pushing everyone during practice, more so than usual. To the point that they would take a ten minute break before cleaning up the gym. Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa as looking a little thin and tired.

He didn't look as radiant or charming with his massive group of fangirls. When Oikawa's antics and motivational speeches were starting to diminish Iwaizumi began to worry. He thought about approaching the coach, but that would hurt Oikawa's pride and that was the last thing Iwaizumi wanted to do.

It was particularly hot in the gym. The AC had failed them during the middle of it, but no one wanted to quit. Mainly because Oikawa promised to buy everyone ice cream if they finished his new practice routine. The third and second years were lasting the longest, but the first years were struggling. Their muscles and stamina weren't developed enough and tuckered out quickly. It angered Oikawa, but he didn't show it. He just took it out on the ball.

Iwaizumi watched the captain carefully. He sensed something inside Oikawa that was about to snap. He was ready for it. To pull his head out of his ass and get the practice back on track.

Oikawa was looking elsewhere when Shigeru called out his name. Iwaizumi caught the whole thing. The face paced spinning ball hit Oikawa on the side of his knocking. Knocking him down with a loud thud. The vice-captain glared at the ones who snickered and joined the coaches at Oikawa's side.

"He's out cold." Coach Irihata stated and narrowed his eyes at his captain's pale complexion. "Hajime, take him to the nurse's office. We can handle things from here."

Iwaizumi didn't object and easily hoisted Oikawa over his shoulder as if he weighed as much as a child. The trip to the office would have been loud if he had been awake, but thankfully Oikawa remained asleep the entire time. A couple of girls from his fan club went running up to Iwaizumi, concerned flashing across their faces. Iwaizumi reassured the girls that their idiot of a captain was fine, that he took a nice receive to the head.

The elderly nurse couldn't do much for Oikawa. Not with him knocked out. Iwaizumi held an ice pack to the side of his head that got hit while the nurse stepped out for a moment. It was awkward at first. He didn't know where to point his eyes, but eventually they rested upon Oikawa's unconscious face.

He was a lot more attractive when his mouth wasn't constantly yapping. Peaceful almost. He watched the way his chest rose and fell with tender dark eyes. He casted his eyes over Oikawa's sleeping form and had a sudden realization how cold it truly was in the tiny room. Resting the ice pack against his cranium, Iwaizumi stood to pull a blanket over him when he sees it.

Oikawa's black knee pad had come loose in his fall, revealing a sliver of a cut. Curiosity took hold, encouraging Iwaizumi to investigate. He gently peeled back the pad, not wanting to wake up his captain. He drew in a sharp breath when his knee was fully exposed.

Anger was the first emotion to rise in his throat like bile. He wanted to shake Oikawa to explain, but then he took a good long hard look at his friend. How pale and thin looking he was. The dark bags under his eyes. How less enthusiastic he had been for almost a month. Shame. Iwaizumi felt deep shame for not noticing sooner. He replaced the pad and covered Oikawa with the blanket.

He set back in his chair, glaring at the idiot that slept before him. His tight expression was a mix of anger and concern. He waited patiently until Oikawa woke. He was thankful that he stayed unconscious for so long, it gave him time to figure out how to approach. Hanamaki dropped off their clothes and asked how their idiot captain was doing.

"He'll still be our idiot captain when he wakes up." Iwaizumi reported. He controlled his stoic face, not wanting to show how truly worried he was. The last thing Oikawa needed was the team fusing over him. Let alone his parents.

After Hanamaki left Iwaizumi dropped his head into his propped up hands. He feared what Oikawa's father would do if he found out about this. The older man was already tough on his youngest son. Pushing him to the point where he cracked. How Oikawa held himself together, Iwaizumi would never know. But he did know that the bubbly captain was a lot stronger. Stronger than him.

Oikawa stirred, causing Iwaizumi to snap his head to attention. Oikawa sat up, his hand going to his head.

"How do you feel?" Iwaizumi asked, straightening in his chair.

"My head hurts." Oikawa groaned, rubbing the bump that was forming. "I'm gonna kill whoever hit me in the head."

"It was Kentaro." Iwaizumi informed as he stood to grab the Aspirin the nurse laid out just for Oikawa and a glass of water.

"Never mind."

Iwaizumi sat on the edge of the bed and held out the medicine and water. Waiting patiently he realized how truly nervous he was.

"You okay Iwa? You look a little sick." Oikawa noted, "Let me guess you were worried about how boring your life would be without me around, weren't you. Well worry not, I'm gonna stick around until the day you die."

Iwaizumi couldn't even muster an angry scoff.

"Wow maybe you need this Aspirin more than me." Oikawa offered the second one, but Iwaizumi pushed his hand into his chest. "What's the matter?"

"I saw it Toru." Iwaizumi muttered. "I saw them."

"Saw what?" Oikawa questioned quietly and then gasped audibly, "Did you undress me?"

"No you fucking moron!" Iwaizumi shouted, his face turning bright red. He clenched and unclenched his fists several times, taking several deep breath to calm himself down. When he was finally clear minded he laid a hand on top of Oikawa's knee with the black pad and calmly held Oikawa light brown eyes.

"I saw _them,_ Toru."

Oikawa's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, but just for a second. His arrogant façade had taken over, shielding the captain. "I'm not sure what you saw, but I assure you that it's nothing."

Oikawa had moved to get up from the bed, but Iwaizumi pushed his friend down and straddled his hips. The wing spiker pinned his setter to the bed, having the higher ground meant that he was not escaping.

"I won't ask you to explain it to me, but…" Iwaizumi's voice trailed off, the catch in his throat catching Oikawa off guard. Tears fell on the boy on the bottom's face, startling him. "Why didn't you come to me first?"

Iwaizumi sat back, releasing his hold on Oikawa's wrists. The captain slid to a sitting position and watched as his friend wiped away his tears. With a pained expression, Oikawa cupped his friends face and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Iwa. I didn't know how." Oikawa admitted. "I didn't want you to be angry with me."

"I wouldn't have been, you idiot." Iwaizumi shouted a little, "I would have tried to help you, but you…"

When fresh tears threatened to pour anew, Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi.

"I'm sorry Iwa. You're right, I should have come to you. I just didn't know how to explain it. I've never felt this kind of pain before and I was scared."

"Just—just how long have you been…" Iwaizumi struggled to get the words out.

Oikawa shrugged, "Just a month…and a half."

Iwaizumi cringed and laid his head on Oikawa's shoulder, "I'm a horrible friend."

Oikawa patted the back Iwaizumi's head with a sheepish grin, "Oh no, you're not."

The vice-captain shoved himself off Oikawa and the bed. "Take your knee pad off."

"Such a dirty mind." Oikawa gasped dramatically.

"No moron." Iwaizumi snapped and held up a first aid kit. "Because I know your dumbass isn't taking care of them."

Iwaizumi made sure the door was locked while Oikawa shred his leg of the pad. The wing spiker sat in his chair and quietly applied the medicine as Oikawa watched. Most of the cuts have healed and luckily the fresh ones weren't infected. After finishing dressing the wound and before Iwaizumi replaced the knee pad he leaned down. His lips brushed the bandages, sending a shock through Oikawa's whole body and turning his face a bright red that rivaled the color of a lobster.

Oikawa wasn't allowed to move from his bed until he finished his lunch and took a short nap. By the time he woke up, however, school was over and Iwaizumi was waiting for him to patiently wake up. He had brought his captain his gym bag and held onto his school bag as Oikawa changed.

Their walk on the way home was also silent. It wasn't uncomfortable, if anything Oikawa loved it. As cliché as it sounded he began to look at the orange hues in the setting sky in a different light. Suddenly, he felt a firm hand at the back of his head. He glanced at Iwaizumi's stoic face from the corner of his eye.

"If you ever feel overwhelmed or if you ever feel like you're going to hurt yourself again. Call me. I'll help you." Iwaizumi said staring straight ahead.

"Aw do you care about me that much, Iwai-Chan?" Oikawa teased with a sly smirk.

"Lets just say things would be dull as fuck if you disappeared." Iwaizumi removed his hand and punched Oikawa in the arm. "And I kind of love you."


End file.
